time is running out
by mad durden
Summary: kwergtwoqqekfgasdfhdhd - adrian pucey ? /alicia spinnet


DISCLAIMER. Nada de ésto es mío, todo es de la rubiales de Jotaká.  
><strong>N(a). <strong>Bien, la historia se desarrolla durante el quinto curso de Harry, lo que viene a ser el séptimo de Alicia Spinnet y Adrian Pucey (o eso tengo entendido). Muchas cosas son canon, aunque un poco cambiadas. Por ejemplo, el ataque de Miles Bletchley (los motivos no, claro), aunque no tengo muy claro que haya ocurrido después del famoso partido en el que suspenden a Fred, George y Harry. El partido, de hecho, lo he escrito siguiendo el propio libro de Rowling, pero un poco a mi bola desde un punto de vista más Slytherin.

* * *

><p>Escrito para el reto "Mis Ídolos" del foro Weird Sisters:<p>

**título/canción. **Time is running out**  
>intérprete. <strong>Muse**  
>pairing. <strong>Alicia Spinnet/ Adrian Pucey**  
>rated. <strong>T**  
>advertencias. <strong>Palabras malsonantes para dar y tomar. Creo que esto podría ser un crack!fic, pero no estoy realmente segura. Y aunque parezca lo contrario, no hay algo como bashing contra Crabbe y Goyle, ya que de hecho, me gustan bastante como personajes. Es sólo la forma que tiene el resto de verles.

* * *

><p>this is for <strong>Mills<strong>. she asked for something with her favourite character, and she got it.  
>hope you like it babe.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Time is running out<br>**_( I think I'm drowning, asphyxiating.  
>I wanna break this spell you've created.<br>You'd never dream of breaking this fixation.  
>You will squeeze the life out of me)<em>**  
><strong>

Alicia Spinnet era la chica más rápida que había visto en la vida.  
>― a pesar de su desagradable condición de Gryffindor, que indudablemente, bajaba puntos. ―<p>

A medida que se acerca a los vestuarios piensa que va a ser el partido más difícil de la temporada, y no tiene nada que ver con que Malfoy sea una mierda de buscador o Warrington nunca pase la _quaffle_ o que Crabbe y Goyle tengan un coeficiente intelectual de menos doce.  
>(Vamos a dejar de engañarnos, es que jugar contra Gryffindor siempre es la misma basura)<p>

Es el que menos tarda en cambiarse, por supuesto. Espera a que Montague termine su perorata de _"¡Vamos a darles por culo a esos mamones de Gryffindor, coño! ¿Somos o no somos los jodidos ganadores?" _ mientras Goyle se ríe probablemente pensando en la perspectiva de Warrington metiéndosela a Weasley. Probablemente, a cualquiera de los tres.  
>Escucha, por detrás, a Malfoy entonando una tonadilla que reconoce unos segundos después al oír cantar exactamente lo mismo a la jaleante afición de Slytherin.<p>

(_A Weasley lo vamos a coronar.  
>Weasley no atrapa las pelotas,<br>por el aro se cuelan todas,  
>por eso los de Slytherin debemos cantar:<br>A Weasley lo vamos a coronar.)_

Sonríe, en toda regla. Socarronería y astucia, y cómo le pegan con Malfoy esas dos cosas.

Entonces, la ve. La primera, la más rápida, asomándose ― igual que él ― por la puerta de su vestuario antes de salir.  
>Está nerviosa e impaciente y temblorosa, y él la mira y <em>quierequierequiere <em>que se de cuenta, pero ella no lo hace.

Salen todos juntos, desfilando detrás de Johnson, Warrington le hace a un lado mientras le da un par de fuertes palmadas en la espalda. Malfoy le sonríe de medio lado y él levanta y baja las cejas en señal de conformidad.  
>(Son tíos, tienen esa clase de claves que probablemente no entiendan ni ellos, pero ahí están.)<p>

Vuelan hasta el medio del campo y se colocan los unos frente a los otros antes de darse la mano, tal y como indica el reglamento y la remilgada de la señora Hooch les obliga a hacer en cada partido.  
>Cuando Alicia Spinnet le tiende la mano, mirando fijamente a la de él y no a sus ojos, Adrian cree que debería estrujarla tratando de romperla como ha hecho Montague con Angelina Johnson, o simplemente rozar sus dedos señalando indiferencia.<br>No lo hace. Le toma la mano lentamente, sin apretar y sin moverla, hasta que ella le suelta velozmente.

Casi sin darse cuenta, escucha el sonido del silbato de la señora Hooch, y entonces ya no hay nada más.

Excepto la _quaffle_. Y ella.

Johnson tiene la _quaffle _y él se dedica a perseguirla mientras escucha al desesperado de Lee Jordan mascullar algo sobre que ella nunca ha accedido a salir con él, y piensa que ese chico tiene de comentarista lo que él de Hufflepuff.  
>Warrington le adelanta y es el momento de ponerse las pilas, coño ya, que un partido como ese no es para tomárselo en broma.<br>Warrington se queda como un idiota cuando ella le pasa con una finta y a Graham no le da tiempo a reaccionar, antes de que la morena le regatee a él, una certera _bludger _de Crabbe hace que la suelte de inmediato.

La tiene Warrington, y Adrian tiene claro que no se la va a pasar. No ocurre. Weasley le lanza una nueva _bludger_ y ahora la _quaffle _es para Bell, que se la pasa a…

Spinnet.

Es la chica más pequeña que ha visto en la vida.

Spinnet vuela. Spinnet es como una estrella fugaz o alguna mariconada parecida, o eso cree Adrian cuando la persigue y no la alcanza, no la alcanza, y ella esquiva una _bludger _que le pasa rozando con una floritura bastante peligrosa, y sigue delante.  
>Siempre delante de él, donde Adrian no llega nunca.<p>

Se la pasa a Johnson, y él vuelve a la realidad cuando Miles Bletchley se ve obligado a parar el peliagudo tiro de la capitana. Por los pelos.

Ahora es de Warrington, que, para variar, vuela él solo esquivando a todo el equipo contrario.  
>10-0 a favor de Slytherin. Hoy orgía en la sala común. Pero no nos confiemos.<p>

Warrington le quita la _quaffle _a la enana de Bell y rápida y sorprendentemente se la pasa a Adrian.

La ve delante, volando hacia él, y por una vez, es más rápido que ella cuando se la lleva por delante.

_Bludger _del imbécil de Weasley ― uno de los dos, no importa realmente ― en pleno pecho, y menos mal que Graham recupera la _quaffle_.  
>Para cuando echa un vistazo, ya son 20-0 a favor de Slytherin.<p>

Gryffindor tiene la posesión, pero Graham es le quita la _quaffle _sin problemas a Bell porque, joder, es demasiado pequeña para jugar al quidditch, y se la pasa a Adrian de nuevo.

Vuelve a ser más rápido que ella. Adiós Alicia, esta vez te quedas atrás, ya no eres tú la más rápida de todas, y marca el 30-0.

El ritmo del partido aumenta. Warrington marca otro tanto más y Johnson consigue anotar el 40-10.

Todo empieza a ser como debería. (_Rápidorápidorápido_ como ella) y ahora Adrian tiene la _quaffle _y la pasa a Warrington y éste a Graham y llega Johnson pero ahí se queda, y hay una _bludger _traicionera pero Adrian recupera el esférico de nuevo…

Bien. No. Mal. Joder.  
>Malfoy la ha cagado otra vez, y Potter no se cree ni él la suerte que tiene.<p>

Gryffindor gana el partido.

Adiós a la orgía en la sala común.

* * *

><p>Adrian no se quedó para ver la pelea entre los gemelos Weasley, Potter y Draco, pero se la imagina, aunque en la sala común Graham le pone al tanto.<p>

La _bludger _de Crabbe lanzada tras el pitido del silbato y el plan de Malfoy que se ha ido a la mierda ― y menuda tontería de plan, si le apuras ― y su actitud de _aún-así-sigo-siendo-mejor_ que sólo se creen Crabbe y Goyle, por razones obvias.

La ha visto por los pasillos.

Es la chica más impulsiva que ha visto en la vida.

(Casi, _casi_ le sale humo por las orejas de lo cabreada que estaba, y él la mira con los ojos entrecerrados porque eso se supone que hacen las serpientes)

Está con Johnson, que parece estar tanto o más enfadada que ella, y Graham procede a contarle todo lo que Adrian se ha perdido.  
>Han suspendido de por vida a Potter y a los hermanos Weasley, lo que implica que hay medio equipo de Gryffindor menos y beneficio inmediato para Slytherin. Adrian cree que Draco debe estar dando saltos de alegría o algo así.<p>

― Oye, Adrian, ¿Me estás escuchando? ― le comenta Graham _como quien no quiere la cosa_. O como quien _sí_ la quiere.

― Joder, entonces, la copa este año tiene que ser nuestra. ― responde con desgana ― Adiós a la buena suerte de Potter.

― Es lo que te estaba diciendo, tío. ― sonríe de medio lado ― No sé qué te pasa, pero últimamente estás como ido. No te enteras de una.

Siguen caminando por el pasillo, y Adrian escucha una voz aguda y las palabras que salen disparadas y van más rápido que su lengua y  
><em>¡Mira que suspender también a George cuando él no había hecho nada! ¡Menuda arpía! <em>

― Ya. Serán los ÉXTASIS. ― pero antes de darle tiempo a Graham a replicar algo como "_tío, pero si tú nunca estudias", _añade ― Weasley se merecía que le suspendieran. Que se joda.

Montague se extraña.

― ¿Cuál de los dos?

― ¿Importa?

Pero sí.

* * *

><p>Va a ir a la biblioteca. Adrian cree que será la primera vez que pise ese lugar y eso que es su séptimo año en Hogwarts.<p>

Son los ÉXTASIS, en realidad. ¡Si él ya había escogido los más fáciles, por Salazar!  
>Adivinación, Herbología, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Encantamientos.<br>Nada que requiriese demasiado esfuerzo mental. Pero aún así le sobrepasaban. Y claro. Iba a la biblioteca, como los empollones. Habrase visto.

La biblioteca apesta a muerto.  
>Se dirige a una mesa de madera que cruje y la señora Pince le mira como si fuese un delincuente perturbador del orden y Adrian cree que vivir entre tanto libro la habrá vuelto paranoica.<p>

Cuando escucha su risa, como campanillas, piensa que

es la chica más alegre que ha visto en la vida.

Se está despidiendo de esa enana de Bell  
>― de verdad, esa chica no debería <em>nunca<em> haber entrado en el equipo de quidditch, pero Adrian cree firmemente que estaba ahí por enchufe de Wood y que ambos habían estado liados o algo por el estilo―  
>y no cree en su suerte cuando, al comenzar a escribir, ve que se ha equivocado y el tintero que había cogido está vacío.<p>

(Bueno, quizá todavía le quedaba un poco, pero a quién le importa)

Nadie va nunca a la biblioteca un sábado por la mañana, excepto esa sabelotodo amiga de Harry Potter de la que Draco no para de hablar.  
>O, inexplicablemente, ella.<p>

Se acerca y

― Perdona, ¿Te sobra algo de tinta? ― le pregunta a la par que le muestra su tintero vacío ― Se me ha acabado.

Alicia le mira sorprendida y con el ceño fruncido durante unos interminablemente largos segundos.

― ¿Qué clase de persona viene sin tinta a la biblioteca? ― inquiere todavía dubitativa.

Pero Adrian lo toma como un sí y se sienta a su lado mojando su pluma en su tintero mientras comienza a apuntar cosas con una caligrafía pésima en un pergamino.

― ¿Eres Adrian Pucey, verdad? ― pero él no contesta cuando ella se lo pregunta y se dedica a asentir levemente con la cabeza.

(Ella está casi sin palabras.)

― ¿Estás estudiando Encantamientos? ― indaga ella mientras echa una mirada por encima de su hombro hacia sus apuntes.

Él se detiene a observarla y  
>sonríe a quemarropa.<p>

― En realidad, es Defensa. ― le responde, divertido.

Alicia se ríe ― siempre siempre siempre tiene una sonrisa ― y

― Es que tienes una letra totalmente incomprensible ― se mofa ella ― No hay quien la entienda.

― No me aporta nada tener una caligrafía perfecta, ¿No crees? ― comenta ― Además, es una redacción para Umbridge. No voy a esforzarme en un trabajo para una persona que hará que suspenda el examen práctico del ÉXTASIS de Defensa.

Alicia parece dudar, como si en realidad quisiese contarle algo.  
>(algo sobre galeones falsos y lecciones clandestinas)<br>Bien. Al final no lo hace.

Y ambos empiezan a centrarse en sus tareas, en silencio.

Adrian no se da cuenta de que su compañero Miles Bletchley acaba de asomarse por una de las estanterías repletas de libros.

― ¿Adrian? Oye, tenemos entrenamiento ahora. ― pero no le mira a él cuando lo dice, sino a Alicia.

― Tranquilo, no lo había olvidado. ―responde con absoluta y alarmante calma ― Ahora voy contigo.

Comienza a recoger sus cosas bajo la mirada atenta de ella, y sabe que Miles está taladrándolos con la mirada. A ambos.

Se levanta.

― Spinnet. Gracias. ― le dice él

Y ella, que ya le estaba observando desde un principio

― No hay de qué, Pucey.

(hace una mueca rápida con los labios, casi como una sonrisa. _  
>Casi<em>)

―Oye, Adrian, se me han olvidado los guantes en la mesa. ― le dice Miles mientras caminan. ― Tú vete yendo, ahora vuelvo.

Y Adrian no ve nada sospechoso y no se da cuenta de que en realidad Miles siempre deja los guantes en el vestuario mientras de dirige al campo de quidditch.

Mientras, en la biblioteca, hay una varita levantada ― la de Miles Bletchley ― y un grito ― el de Alicia Spinnet ― hasta que ella se desmaya.

* * *

><p>Después del entrenamiento y de que las noticias vuelen, Adrian entra en la sala común hecho una furia.<br>(siempre ha sido un poco demasiado impulsivo para ser Slytherin)

― ¿Por qué cojones lo hiciste? ― (casi) grita.

Y Miles, que está repantingado en el sofá de cuero sólo sonríe.

― ¿Hacer qué, exactamente? ― responde inocentemente ― Si te refieres a los calzoncillos que te han desaparecido, creo que ha sido Warrington.

Espera, ¿Que ha dicho qué de su ropa interior?

― Deja de hacer el imbécil. Me refiero a Spinnet. Sé que tú la has atacado.

Casi toda la sala común los está mirando pero a Adrian no parece importarle.

― Ya. No me gustó el robo de partido del otro día, y había que vengarse con alguno de ellos. Me da palo atacar a Bell porque parece una niña de primero, y Johnson es capaz de entrar aquí y partirme la cara, así que era la mejor opción. Weasley ya está muy trillado y…

― ¿No te sirve con que hayan suspendido a Potter y a los gemelos Weasley? Eres un idiota.

Se da la vuelta, pero.

― ¿Por qué te importa tanto? ― inquiere Graham uniéndose a la conversación.

Miles vuelve a sonreír, y, joder, qué ganas tiene Adrian de partirle la boca allí mismo.

― Es que estudian juntos los sábados por la mañana, tío. Ahora a Pucey le ponen las leonas. ― suelta Miles.

Graham parece estar atando cabos y Adrian entorna los ojos.

― Fue una vez. Y me prestaba tinta. De todas formas, me la sopla. Aunque sería mejor entrenar más e intentar ganar la copa este año que perder el tiempo atacando Gryffindors.

Se da la vuelta y ― esta vez sí ―Se larga.

* * *

><p>Cuando entra en la enfermería y la ve ― rodeada de regalos y flores de sus amigos, y no puede más que sentir una punzada de envidia ― se da cuenta de que no ha dormido prácticamente nada.<br>Las profundas ojeras visiblemente moradas y el cuerpo laxo y el pelo revuelto y…

― Lárgate. Ahora. ―le ordena Alicia

Él hace caso omiso y se sienta en su cama, lo suficientemente lejos porque él ― a diferencia de Miles ― sí conoce su temperamento.

― He dicho que te largues. ¿Has venido a reírte de mí o a hechizarme tú esta vez?

― Fue mi amigo Miles el que lo hizo. El guardián de…

Ella sacude la cabeza mientras él habla.

― Me da igual. Todos los Slytherin sois iguales. Todos jugáis igual de sucio y atacáis por la espalda y sois tan rastreros que…

― Lo siento ― la interrumpe Adrian seriamente.

― ¿Qué sientes? ¿Haberte compinchado con tu amigo para hacerme daño, haber jugado horriblemente sucio cada partido de quidditch o que por vuestra culpa hayan suspendido a la mitad de nuestro equipo? ― le suelta ella, enfadada.

Parece meditarlo un momento.

― No lo sé. Lo siento por todo, por todo lo que tú quieras, supongo. Fue Bletchley quien te atacó, yo no sabía nada. Malfoy inventó esa canción dedicada a Weasley y empezó la pelea con Potter. Pero nosotros no jugamos sucio. ― explica encogiéndose de hombros ― No podríamos hacerlo cuando Warrington no pasa la _quaffle _aunque no es culpa mía que Crabbe y Goyle sean un par de ineptos con un bate.

Ella parece darle una pequeña tregua.

― Bueno, además Harry es muchísimo mejor buscador que Malfoy, y aunque nuestro guardián flaquee un poco tenemos buen ataque. Es sólo que no nos tomáis en serio porque las cazadoras somos chicas. Nos merecíamos ganar el partido.

Adrian frunce el ceño. Ah, eso sí que no.

― No te equivoques. Potter tiene demasiada suerte. Eso no cuenta. El partido era nuestro y ... ― pero no termina porque, mierda, ella parece disgustada de nuevo ― Oye, ¿Cuándo te dejan salir?

Entonces ella se ríe. A carcajadas, y él no puede evitar pensar que sí, son campanillas, y, joder, cree que podría morirse escuchándola reír.

Y para entonces, Alicia  
>― rápida pequeña impulsiva alegre ― ya se ha inclinado hacia él.<p>

Cuando le besa, Adrian cree (sabe) que es la chica más increíble que ha visto (besado) en la vida.


End file.
